How Did It End Up Like This?
by SparroeOrtiz78
Summary: IanXMandy Don't like don't read.


**How Did It End Up Like This?**

They both were hurting. She hurt because Lip wasn't talking to her because of Karen Jackson. He hurt because the guy he loved had married someone else and having a kid. She had offered him some Nitrous and they were sitting in the van in his backyard.

He was laying beside her tracing patterns in her hand and staring at the ceiling. "He's a pussy, Ian. You could do better." She blinked as something flashed across her vision.

"So could you. Lip's an asshole." Ian giggled. "Shit." He giggled some more and turned toward her on his side. She mirrored his actions so that their foreheads touched.

"We're fucking pathetic." She closed her eyes; things were starting to float in front of her. She put her hand on Ian's cheek. "I can't believe your leaving. He's not worth it but of that's what you want go for it."

"Mandy I'm not leaving you. I'll be back; I'll call you, and write." Ian was whispering the words and she could feel his breath on her face. She did feel like he was leaving her. Without him, she would have no one. Lip wasn't talking to her and Mickey had Svetlana.

She felt the tears in her eyes, "Fuck." She opened her eyes to see Ian looking at her with love. She knew he wouldn't react but she needed to in order to feel more than just alone, she kissed him.

At first he was stiff and didn't react so she pulled back, "Sorry." She looked at him and saw his face change. He grabbed her and pulled her back to him; it was her turn to be stiff but soon she relaxed and lost herself in the ways his soft lips moved.

"This isn't a good idea." She whispered as his lips moved to her throat.

"I know." Ian spoke against her pulse.

**~10 weeks later~**

She stood at the bus depot waiting for the redheaded boy who had left to become a man. She stood in her ripped leggings, sweater and coat. She watched as the bus rolled up and stop. She started smiling as the door opened; he was the first one off the bus. She elbowed her way through the crowd and flung herself into his arms.

He chuckled. "Mandy, can't breathe." She let him go and took a step back to look at Ian Gallagher. He looked a little older and taller.

"Just glad you're home." He slung an arm over her shoulders and they started walking. "Does Fiona know you're coming home?"

"Nope. So what's new with you? When you sent me stuff you didn't give very many details." He pulled her closer.

"Um nothing. Turned out Svetlana wasn't pregnant and Mickey's getting a divorce. Lip's talking to me again and I'm pregnant." Ian stopped walking but she didn't.

"What?" He asked in shock and wondering why she hadn't told him Lip and she were having a baby.

She turned and walked backwards and shrugged. "Yeah I only found out a couple weeks ago. Come let's get you home."

"So that's why Lip and you are talking again." He said it as if it was a fact. Ian picked up her hand and they headed to his house.

Mandy frowned, "Um no not exactly. No one knows but you." It was Ian's turn to frown at the girl walking beside him. "I'll explain later."

They walked to his house in silence, Mandy had a slight smile and Ian was still frowning. He looked around his neighborhood and noticed that nothing had changed in the last 10 weeks but that wasn't true, things had changed.

They walked up the front steps and into the house, "Mandy I know it's like you live here but can't you knock?" Fiona asked.

"I brought a gift." Everyone turned to look at her and Ian. Mandy moved further into the room so she would be bumped as the Gallaghers plus Kev and V surrounded Ian. There was cussing, fussing and hugging.

Eventually things calmed down enough that Ian could pull Mandy upstairs to his room. He shut the door and looked at Mandy who was bouncing on the edge of his bed. "So why doesn't Lip know he's going to be a dad?"

"Cause he's not the father." She gave him a duh look and ceased bouncing.

"Is it you dad's?" Ian sat beside her. "Cause we'll take care of it. I'm here for you Mandy."

"No it's not my fucking dad's. Shit. Mickey's already on the fucking edge." Mandy spoke with anger in her voice. "Mickey kicked dad out. Things have changed at the Milkovich house and I can thank you for that."

She kissed his cheek and stood up to leave. "Hey wait who is the father? You never said."

She leaned on the open door and sighed. She focused on him and said the two words he never thought he would hear out of a woman's mouth. "You are."

She left without another word. He could hear his brother calling out to Mandy and then the door closing. He came to the conclusion that in their desperation to feel more than grief and loneness they had created a child. Fuck, he was going to be a dad. He fell asleep thinking and repeating fuck over and over in his head. Ian Gallagher a father.

He woke up covered in sweat; There was light shining through the blinds so he knew it wasn't early. He jumped out of bed grabbing his coat and went down the stairs. "Hey where are you going?" Carl yelled after him.

"I'll be back." Ian called over his shoulder as he shut the door. he walked to Mandy's thinking about how stupid he was and how he always thought Lip would be the first to have a fucking kid.

He jogged up the front steps of the Milkovich house and pounded on the door. It jerked open. "What the fuck Gallagher? Do you know what time it is? Wait when did you get back?" Mickey looked the same as the last time Ian had saw him.

"Yesterday. Is Mandy here?" Ian had to talk to her. He had to make sure last night wasn't a dream and that she had said what he thought she had.

"Yeah she's in her room." Mickey's head disappeared for a moment. "Now she's in the shitter." Mickey left the door open and walked into the living room. "You coming in or just gonna stand there like a Popsicle?"

Ian walked in and closed the door behind him. He didn't look at Mickey there was still a slight ach in his chest for the man. He waited in silence staring straight ahead waiting; he could feel Mickey looking at him but didn't react.

The bathroom door swung open. "Fuck. I can't even eat a piece of toast." She had one hand her stomach and the other was holding onto the doorframe. She stopped moving when she saw him. "Hey, Ian."

"Mandy I need to you to tell me what you told me last night." He stood in front of her which made her lean her head back to see his face.

"Um maybe we should talk in my room." She tried to grab his hand but he jerked it away.

"No just say it. I have to know Mandy." Ian watched as her eyes flicked to Mickey than back to his face.

"Ian, I'm pregnant with your kid." She kept eye contact with him so that he could see that she was telling the truth. "I'm sorry."

He heard Mickey say fuck and then he felt something hit him. He felt the first punch and then nothing. He could see Mickey bent over him breathing hard and Mandy holding onto his arm.

"Get the fuck out Gallagher." Mickey stood up and went into his room slamming the door.

"Are you okay?" She reached for him and he let her.

"Yeah, I can take a punch." He stood up and they walked to the door. "I want to know my kid." She nodded. "When do you go to the doctor?"


End file.
